supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bop to the Top
' "Bop to the Top"' is the 7th song from High School Musical and the 7th song on the movie soundtrack. It's also the song that Sharpay and Ryan sing for their callbacks. The song is about being on top and pushing everyone that gets in the way. This relates to Sharpay and Ryan because they have to be #1, nothing less. They also will not let anything or anyone get in their way like Troy and Gabriella. It is one of the bonus songs from the fourth movie in the High School Musical series' Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt8ysslGKR8 thumb|300px|right Lyrics Ryan: Mucho gusto. Sharpay: Ay que fabulosa, Rrrr, Ay, ay ay! Ryan: Arriba! Sharpay: quieres bailar? Ryan: Mirame. Sharpay: I believe in dreamin’, Shootin’ for the stars. Ryan: Baby to be number one You’ve got to raise the bars! Sharpay: Kickin’ and a scratchin’, Grindin’ out my best. Ryan: Anything it takes To climb the ladder of success! Both: Work our tails off every day. Gotta bump the competition, Blow them all away. Ryan: Caliente! Sharpay: Suave! Sharpay: Yeah we’re gonna Both: Bop, bop, bop Bop to the top! Ryan: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm. Both: Jump and hop hop ‘til we drop! Sharpay: And start again! Zip zap zop Walk like a mop! Ryan: Scoot around the corner. Both: Move it to the groove ‘Til the music stops! Do the bop bop, bop to the top, Don’t ever stop, Bop to the top, Gimmie, gimmie Shimmy shimmy! Shake some booty and turn around! Flash a smile in their direction, Sharpay: Show some muscle. Ryan: Do the hustle! Both: Yeah we’re gonna bop, bop, bop, Bop to the top! Ryan: Wipe away your inhibitions. Both: Stump, stump, stump do the rump! Sharpay: And strut your stuff! Both: Bop, bop, bop Straight to the top Going for the glory! We’ll keep stepping up, And we just won’t... Ryan: Stop... Sharpay: Stop... Both: ‘Til we reach the top! Bop to the top! Appearances *High School Musical *Smash Bowl episode Volcarona's Race of the Stars Dream Date Another appearances http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlhsTQ3O3n08 The Suite Life of Zack and Cody In the program of Disney Channel "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", in the episode Lip Synching In The Rain, Zack and Cody's school has a theater, and the movie is High School Musical. In this, Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) is Troy Bolton (the director of the movie of the school says what he is like that Zac Efron), London Tipton (Brenda Song) is Sharpay Evans (her father bribed the director), a new student with the name of Antonio is Ryan Evans, and Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) was to be Sharpay (all the students says she haven't as like as Ashley Tisdale), . They interpreted the songs (to we saw): Get'cha Head in the Game, What I've Been Looking For and Bop to the Top, but Get'cha Head in the Game was seen only the finish, in What I've Been Looking For, was seen only the start, and Bop to the Top was seen full. Wipeout Canada After a rib breaker come from Abigail in the Old Leaf, the song hates Waluigi and loves Brandolynn Bentley. Studio DC: Almost Life On the Disney Channel special, "Studio DC: Almost Live" featuring the Muppets, Ashley sang "Bop to the Top" with Kermit the Frog, but the performance was interrupted by a jealous Miss Piggy. Category:Songs Category:HSM1 Songs Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:HSM Category:Played By Others